Sebastian Matthews
Norfolk, Virginia |Occupation(s) = Waiter |Aliases = Seb Bash Ash, Ian |Family = William Matthews † Lorraine Matthews Theodore Matthews Penelope Adams Tate Matthews Reece Matthews |Relationships = Ryder West Andrea Gonzalez † |Friends = Zander Montgomery Theodore Matthews Ryder West Naomi West Lydia Johnson Penelope Adams Jeffrey Michaels Mark Anderson |Pet(s) = Olaf |First appearance = The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving. |Birthday = April 24, 1996 |Portrayer = Grant Gustin}} Sebastian William Matthews is a major character on Love On Top. He is the eldest son of Lorraine and William Matthews, the older brother of Theodore Matthews, the younger brother of Penelope Adams and the father of Tate and Reece Matthews. He is currently a waiter at Sun & Moon Diner. He is portrayed by American actor Grant Gustin. Background Early Life Sebastian was born on the 28th of April 1996 to Lorraine and William Matthews in Norfolk, Virginia but moved to New York City a couple of years after his birth. He was their only child until they adopted Theodore Jacob four years later. He lived a pleasant life for almost a decade and a half but after the sudden death of his father when he was fifteen, his life turned upside down and this made him, his mother and his brother move back to Norfolk, leaving the house in New York as is. He and his brother transferred schools. A couple of years after the death of his father, Sebastian managed to pull himself back together, but it was mostly because he had to for the sake of his family, and he even got a part time job as a delivery boy in some Asian restaurant to help his mother financially. It was during his senior year when he met Andrea Gonzalez at a party thrown by one of the most popular kids threw. It was an awkward meeting but even he was shocked when he became friends with her shortly after. On the Valentine's Day of 2013, he finally asked her out on a date and they ended the day by sharing a kiss - his first kiss. Their relationship grew stronger as months passed and Sebastian felt like something amazing is happening to him for the first time in his life since his father's death. Sebastian and Andrea made love for the first time on the day he graduated. This, however, resulted to them finding out a month later that she got pregnant. Things stayed the way they were for a few months, he often assured her that everything was going to okay and that he will always be with her whatever happens. They tried to hide her baby bump, which was bigger than usual, and it worked for a month but on her second month, they had no choice but to tell their parents. He told his mother first and it went surprisingly okay even though he could feel the disappointment in her voice but she told him that she'll always support him and her future grandchild. For a while, he felt confident that everything is going to be fine but when it was time to tell Andrea's parents, everything fell apart. They were extremely disappointed and kicked Andrea out of their home. He let her stay in his house for a few days until he ended up asking her to officially move in with him after a while. When her doctor revealed that they were having twins, he and Andrea were over the moon. From there, the pregnancy went smoothly and Lorraine helped them with the Do's and Don'ts of becoming a parent. They agreed that they will be staying in Lorraine's house for a couple of years to give them both enough time to save up money for their own place. Present Life In 2017... Personality TBA. Relationships Romantic Ryder West TBA. Andrea Gonzalez TBA. Friendships Zander Montgomery TBA. Theodore Matthews TBA. Penelope Adams TBA. Naomi West TBA. Jeffrey Michaels TBA. Mark Anderson TBA. Appearances *Love On Top **''The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving.'' **''A Very Disney Halloween'' **''The Big Sister'' **''Home Sweet Home'' **''Meet Me Under the Mistletoe'' **''Just Between You and Me'' **''The Runaway'' Category:Love On Top Characters Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Characters